


Icy Nightmares with A Side of Comfort

by Ausomerus



Series: Snatcher's Adventures With His Kid (ON HAITUS) [2]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Nonverbal Character, Nonverbal Communication, Parent Snatcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus
Summary: Hat Kid has a nightmare about getting killed by Queen Vanessa in the manor.  Snatcher comforts her.
Relationships: Hat Kid & Rumbi (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Series: Snatcher's Adventures With His Kid (ON HAITUS) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700440
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Icy Nightmares with A Side of Comfort

_ Hat Kid looked around, the darkness of the manor unnerving her. She let out a surprised yelp as someone grabbed her, the coldness of their hands making her shiver. She turned to see who had grabbed her, hoping for it to be Snatcher preparing to take her to the well himself. She didn’t care if she got in trouble, she just wanted to get out of the manor. She was instead met with an extremely dark face with glowing red eyes that seemed to bore into her core. The longer she stared, the colder she got. However, once she started staring into the figure’s eyes, she found herself unable to look away. She found herself shaking from a mixture of fear and the cold that was consuming her. She started to cry, the shed tears quickly freezing to her face. She wanted to cry out for help, but found herself unable to as she quickly froze. _

Hat Kid awoke with a jolt, breathing erratic as the nightmare clung to her mind. She quickly wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve as she got out of bed. She sprinted over to the teleporter in her ship. Rumbi quickly bumped into her, concerned beeps coming from the roomba. Hat Kid patted Rumbi reassuringly as she entered the coordinates for Subcon Forest.

Once the ship arrived at the forest, she quickly exited her ship. She ran straight to Snatcher’s tree, finding the purple ghost reading a book. She walked over to him and tapped his arm. Snatcher looked over to her, then quickly put his book down.

Her face was red, eyes puffy and red from crying. Snatcher grabbed a tissue and wiped the tears she missed from her face. Once he finished, he looked at her. He didn’t force her to make eye contact, knowing she wasn’t a big fan of it when she was her cheerful self, much less when she was upset.

“Kid, are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?”

Hat Kid shook her head, tugging on the fluff around his neck. Snatcher smiled.

“Alright, come here.”

Hat Kid sat in his lap, the purple ghost wrapping his arms around his kid. He gently rocked the chair he was sitting in, glancing down at Hat Kid to make sure she was okay. After a bit, he felt Hat Kid’s grip on the fluff around his neck loosen. He smiled, hoping that she would rest easy this time.


End file.
